Hell in a Cell 2016
Hell in a Cell (2016) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the Raw brand. It took place on October 30, 2016 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. It was the eighth event under the Hell in a Cell chronology. Event summary Bayley vs Dana Brooke Do you, in fact, want some Bayley? Well, consider it done. The much-beloved Superstar — she of the hugs, headbands and wacky inflatable tube men brigade — scored one of her signature heartfelt victories at WWE Hell in a Cell, battling through the pain of an injured shoulder to defeat Dana Brooke. Brooke had been a singular torment for Bayley in previous weeks, attacking her from behind, savaging her shoulder and exercising dominance in an arm-wrestling match. Their Boston battle looked to be much more of the same, initially, with the bodybuilding champion utilizing the full scope of her strength to dominate Bayley. Setting out not to beat Bayley but to “break” her, Brooke unleashed a focused attack on Bayley’s shoulder to weaken her body, while whittling away at Bayley’s mind with her signature trash talk. All of which had Brooke poised for what looked like a blowout, until Bayley used her good arm to create separation with a stunner off the middle rope. Bayley switched to southpaw, and while the reeling Brooke had the wherewithal to break up one Bayley-to-Belly by pounding on the injured shoulder, Bayley immediately sprang for a second one to earn the win. One-armed hugs for everyone. Sasha Banks vs Charlotte History had its eyes on Sasha Banks and Charlotte Flairat WWE Hell in a Cell. Well, they did not throw away their opportunity. In the first-ever WWE pay-per-view to be main-evented by a Women’s division match, The Boss and The Queen absolutely turned the world upside down with the Raw Women’s Championship hanging in the balance. In grand fashion fitting of the milestone moment, The Queen was carried out to the ring on a litter by men adorned in gladiator uniforms before the Boston native Banks was driven in a decked-out Escalade. Banks and Flair entered the ring where it would happen, clearly believing that the world, or Universe as it may be, was not big enough for the both of them. As the Cell began to descend, though, Charlotte bombarded her before the unforgiving structure could fully close. The two rivals then began to battle on the outside, taking it into the crowd and then to ringside, as Sasha, who was clinging to the Cell itself, was then ripped off the twisted steel and powerbombed through the announce table in a sight that had to be seen to be believed. Banks bounced. Like, legitimately bounced. The Boss was incredibly worse for wear, with the officials pleading with her to stop the contest. When Banks collapsed in pain, a stretcher was called for. As they began to announce Charlotte as the new Raw Women’s Champion via forfeit, Banks rose straight up from the ashes like the phoenix. And after defiantly taking out a few EMTs, she surged into the Cell and started taking it to The Queen with the fury of a hurricane. The tide turned several times over, with Banks finding short, but effective, spurts of offense, until Flair used her strength to regain control. Whether it be suicide dives, shots into steel chairs, doing their best Spider(wo)man impressions by jumping onto the Cell, or introducing tables into the mix, both Superstars managed to stay alive and continue on with the fight. The clash reached its apex when Sasha set up a table in the corner and, after attempting to Powerbomb her through it, The Boss’ back gave out after all the damage she suffered through. Charlotte then proceeded to viciously pelt Banks into the table two times over, and then connected with Natural Selection for the victory. Wow. Just wow. The story of the night? Hell in a Cell doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints. Hometown heroes and fairytale endings be damned. History will tell Charlotte’s story on this night, and deservingly so. Although, if anything was clear as WWE Hell in a Cell went off the air, it was that these two women and the Women’s division at large would have many, many more stories to tell. Results * Singles match: 'Bayley defeated Dana Brooke * '''Hell in a Cell match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: 'Charlotte defeated Sasha Banks © Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo * Pre-show panel: Renee Young & Lita Image gallery 054 HIAC 10302016rf 1887--f6b87192c8cb131321eee2f9b4d87b6b.jpg 055_HIAC_10302016rf_1904--34a2b601e58b702f6760f886c6d7e5a6.jpg 056_HIAC_10302016rf_1913--ba08c4143cd3d37959b77bb99a457310.jpg 057_HIAC_10302016ej_1858--738be491e1408c90130103a9033fe1f9.jpg 058_HIAC_10302016ej_1876--c80f43d4fedc004535b7f6e08e8a693b.jpg 059_HIAC_10302016jg_0391--19b5fa2dc3961216c95481335146fa81.jpg 060_HIAC_10302016jg_0394--04165423eb2da78c717242ddbe2bab8b.jpg 061_HIAC_10302016rf_1923--bdd0807fa50aec802f9dee55378c9d20.jpg 062_HIAC_10302016jg_0398--ad1f62485fdacbd23637307eeea2c5b6.jpg 063_HIAC_10302016jg_0404--e903e3979b2da7d6923c56118add7f17.jpg 064_HIAC_10302016ej_1748--4fb58504bb3d47c9f56e37617cc23118.jpg 065_HIAC_10302016jg_0414--b86963887379d96759154992577f244d.jpg 066_HIAC_10302016rf_1955--c60c113f7fb30113f4bf906190200d23.jpg 068_HIAC_10302016rf_1966--429e01150287e3eb022ee7c4835d0989.jpg 067_HIAC_10302016jg_0419--1dbf0fbb94a4500ec9b2bc204fcac446.jpg 069_HIAC_10302016rf_1994--ad2d1f98f20c64af33596180d6ef342c.jpg 070_HIAC_10302016rf_2011--7264be1dbd782043ac6e810a1b1c1dea.jpg 071_HIAC_10302016ej_1780--3c40f9a7a4b7b37f09aab7ca5f112894.jpg 072_HIAC_10302016jg_0428--d50354ddf416d0ccceb833e34620fa0f.jpg 073_HIAC_10302016jg_0431--4d9b71a847978aea86909336bf212a6b.jpg 074_HIAC_10302016ej_1795--5a7022b44f26b516d2f815857527dd82.jpg 075_HIAC_10302016rf_2016--55cc20b68f7f0d4ea3a54d85e169b211.jpg 076_HIAC_10302016rf_2026--08d9c148eb5a26751313c4131f7bec19.jpg 077_HIAC_10302016rf_2042--a7e4e2c8d26fd74fd767fd147fa26179.jpg 078_HIAC_10302016jg_0436--04620bb3f5c417f5e60ca868adb88293.jpg 215 HIAC 10302016mm 1144--ac2dc8bce44a29c7dae4255e2f715107.jpg 216_HIAC_10302016jg_1480--448aba8855fa7fd0652cfed6a5f758ea.jpg 217_HIAC_10302016mm_1172--d8b9d924c58aeea12827b4c054b6ad1c.jpg 218_HIAC_10302016ej_6539--1bab9d340e0b512f93e3c41251bd5c27.jpg 219_HIAC_10302016jg_1556--58c49f279f3b6e76432188b460b48369.jpg 220_HIAC_10302016jg_1572--098827ea54c44984d8d3f104645f0793.jpg 221_HIAC_10302016jg_1574--65a75d928526cfb38c7657d554085439.jpg 222_HIAC_10302016rf_5670--8f7d58cffae39a65af25fd39efc3e731.jpg 223_HIAC_10302016jg_1595--7a2b32c6cc6e83b0559f6a3f2e11e7b2.jpg 224_HIAC_10302016mm_1304--ee24ca82749e909a01e5e095a2503c3b.jpg 225_HIAC_10302016rf_6121--ae159c7fa85d21f1a4c829ba3958c1d0.jpg 226_HIAC_10302016mm_1353--44542ea0b6741e4cf856b60c560ad9bf.jpg 227_HIAC_10302016rf_5767--4dd55f69366ad26ee244ef0d8c1afa33.jpg 228_HIAC_10302016rf_6210--b6cb8be1badb50fef328a64151270694.jpg 229_HIAC_10302016jg_1508--d03678b42e61261ed9d0eb9246ad1a12.jpg 230_HIAC_10302016rf_6258--b67cc51edcc36b79ba48b3129d74840d.jpg 231_HIAC_10302016jg_1660--c7a1708dbd87a23f828b01de2698db7d.jpg 232_HIAC_10302016rf_6316--7371f71b0b5f6f1b76f5a942d4dfad37.jpg 233_HIAC_10302016rf_6326--f65df11befdf668a53f10187d3cea938.jpg 234_HIAC_10302016jg_1679--71387acf2d516af3f13eb423d9871ca6.jpg 235_HIAC_10302016jg_1681--fa36b054aad0eafff87dd206f1e2505c.jpg 236_HIAC_10302016jg_1713--25ecbd4604e1dcceab07a6057bbd3018.jpg 237_HIAC_10302016jg_1722--1be05289eb714ee9c3c357671e2f8d73.jpg 238_HIAC_10302016jg_1727--94836367ab533064a63bbe07fb60e1e3.jpg 239_HIAC_10302016jg_1735--446ba99695ca0509fa305cd68ff42649.jpg 240_HIAC_10302016jg_1762--ae795a0bbe0e6c86f2b1b8754d2f8371.jpg 241_HIAC_10302016rf_6386--9acc72af2c0691378695a81568d112de.jpg 242_HIAC_10302016jg_1783--6333e70109a1290053d50c690325b596.jpg 243_HIAC_10302016rf_6404--db781c2e161fdf79e958759740cd75a0.jpg 244_HIAC_10302016jg_1806--5c3e80225b48e0bb6b6f7d639aa818f9.jpg 245_HIAC_10302016jg_1809--03f7a45744fe09681443368c4c5aca05.jpg 246_HIAC_10302016jg_1815--4bf94e6d52e1f88e9f8061764500c836.jpg 247_HIAC_10302016jg_1820--ecda92538497df9cf58b4ec2c4141406.jpg 248_HIAC_10302016jg_1840--0904bb03af99f77265d6d3ca0458e1d7.jpg 249_HIAC_10302016rf_6931--475fc40c199ea6736a1edaaab2b61d3f.jpg 250_HIAC_10302016rf_6957--7cd0787934a6615ebf167898888247fc.jpg 251_HIAC_10302016rf_6979--a96876f1a1b85559220983d89e4fd8ca.jpg 252_HIAC_10302016jg_1880--fbff608bb8feb7e5e69781d66ba6ba32.jpg 253_HIAC_10302016rf_7054--daf739cab468aa50990e34429a4243bc.jpg 254_HIAC_10302016rf_7079--260927c3b70e46a356b5b2228dcafe7c.jpg Media Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Bayley Category:Dana Brooke Category:Sasha Banks Category:Charlotte Category:JoJo Category:Renee Young Category:Lita